OUR STORY (Chara Male and Readers Fem)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] / Kumpulan cerita mengenai Chara!Male x Readers!Fem. /Mind to RnR?/ Rate T-M/ Last Chapter update : Utakata/ COMPLETE.
1. Baka : Naruto

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt, Drama**

**.**

**RATED : T-M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING : All standard have applied**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan cerita mengenai Chara!Male x Readers!Fem.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OUR STORY (Chara!Male and Readers!Fem)**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

**(-1-) Tittle : BAKA**

**Pairing : Naruto x Readers!Fem**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

"_Ohayou_, [your name]-_chan_." Sapa seorang pria berambut pirang begitu semangat. Menyunggingkan senyum lima jari secerah mentari yang membuat siapapun akan terbawa aura cerianya. Kecuali dirimu. Kau terlalu malas—ah bukan, lebih tepatnya marah karena kejadian semalam. Dimana pria itu membiarkanmu menunggu selama berjam-jam di tempat kalian janjian untuk bertemu. Namun dengan seenak jidatnya ia tak datang tanpa penjelasan apapun. Dan kini ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Sungguh menyebalkan dan wajib diberi pelajaran!

Memutar bola matamu malas, kau sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Menganggap sosoknya tak ada, meski begitu nyata kini berada dekat denganmu. Tepat di hadapanmu. Kau hanya berkutat dengan buku pelajaran yang ada di tanganmu

Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak diantara kalian tinggal beberapa senti lagi, membuat kinerja jantungmu bertambah disertai perubahan warna wajahmu. "[your name]-_chan_? Kenapa tak membalas sapaan dari kekasihmu yang tampan ini?"

**BLETAK**

"_Ittai_…! [your name]-_chan_ … Kenapa kau memukulku?" Ujarnya sembari mengusap kepala bekas jitakan yang kau berikan.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tak memukul wajahmu itu, _baka_." Ketusmu seraya beranjak dari kursi tempat dudukmu, hendak pergi keluar kelas. Namun ia dengan cepat mencekal pergelangan tanganmu agar tak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos yang kian membuatmu ingin memukul wajahnya itu.

"Lepaskan!" Sentakmu kasar menghempaskan tangannya. "Naruto _no baka_ … Kau memang tak pernah menyadari apa kesalahanmu." Kedua tanganmu terkepal erat. Menundukkan kepala dalam seraya kembali berkata dengan suara bergetar karena menahan tangis, "Lebih baik kita _break_ untuk sementara waktu. Kita perlu waktu untuk saling mengintropeksi diri masing-masing."

"_Break_? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau katakan, [your name]-_chan_? Aku tak mengerti. Sungguh!" Naruto memegang kedua bahumu, mengangkat dagu mungilmu agar mata kalian saling bertemu.

Sebuah senyum miris tersungging di bibirmu disertai lolosnya air mata yang mengalir di pipimu, membuatnya membelalakan mata karena terkejut melihatmu menangis.

"He-hey! Ke-kenapa kau menangis? _Gomen_, aku—"

"Akan kuperjelas ucapanku jika kau tak mengerti." Kau memotong ucapan Naruto. Melepas tangannya di bahumu, menatapnya dingin masih dengan air mata yang meleleh. "Lebih baik kita pu—"

"_Ohayou_ Naruto, [your name] …" Kini ucapanmu yang terpotong oleh kedatangan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan senyum cerianya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_ …" Naruto membalas sapaan gadis itu tak kalah cerianya.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius? Apa kedatanganku mengganggu?" Ujar Sakura merasa tak enak hati setelah melihat lebih jelas keadaanmu yang jauh dari kata baik dengan wajah yang basah oleh air mata serta aura tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuhmu.

"Tidak kok, Sakura-_chan_. Sepertinya [your name]-_chan_ sedang tidak enak badan, jadi sikapnya agak aneh hari ini." Jelas Naruto ringan tak mempedulikan _mood_mu yang bertambah buruk karenanya. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah menonton film yang kupinjamkan semalam? Bagaimana? Seru kan? Lain kali kita nonton film bersama lagi ya. Tapi nanti kita nonton di rumahmu." Celotehnya riang. Benar-benar melupakan atensimu disana.

**DEGG**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Jantungmu terasa diremas begitu kuat. Air mata kian mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan lagi. Wajahmu memerah menahan emosi yang akan membludak. Tanganmu terkepal sangat kuat hingga jari-jarimu memutih. Jadi jelaslah sudah mengapa Naruto tak datang semalam. Ia lebih memilih menonton bersama dengan Sakura dibandingkan menepati janjinya untuk bertemu denganmu.

"[your name] …" Sakura menatapmu bingung dan khawatir. Begitupun dengan Naruto.

"[your name]-_chan_ … Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto hendak meraih tanganmu, namun kau segera menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Ketusmu. Nafasmu tak beraturan. Berusaha mengendalikan kecamuk perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan hingga dadamu terasa sesak. "Jadi itu alasanmu tak datang menemuiku semalam. Seharusnya kau beritahu aku, bukannya membiarkanku menunggu selama berjam-jam tanpa kabar apapun. Sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa selama ini hah?" Kau berteriak emosi di depan wajah Naruto. Matamu berkilat tajam dipenuhi kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Naruto tercengang. Mulutnya terbungkam. Sulit mengeluarkan kata. Ia tak pernah melihatmu semarah ini sebelumnya. "A-aku … [your name]-chan, _gomenasai_. Aku benar-benar lupa akan janji kita. Aku—"

"Tck." Kau berdecak sembari tersenyum sinis di tengah tangisanmu. "Lupa? Bagus sekali. Memang sejak awal seharusnya kita tak pernah menjalin hubungan bodoh ini. Mulai sekarang kita putus, Naruto Uzumaki. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi denganmu." Ujarmu tegas. Berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tak peduli teriakkan Naruto yang memanggil-manggil namamu.

"_Hontouni baka_!" Ujar Sakura seraya memberikan pukulan cukup keras di kepala kuning milik Naruto. "Kenapa kau harus melakukan semua itu? Kau adalah pria terbodoh yang pernah kukenal. Memang tak ada jalan lain selain membuat gadis itu terluka? Pasti ada ja—"

"Tidak ada." Naruto menyela ucapan Sakura. Pipinya telah basah karena air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes. "Biarlah ia terluka di awal. Aku tak ingin ia terluka lebih banyak jika tetap bersama denganku. Hidupnya masih panjang, sedangkan aku…" Ia menghembuskan nafas beratnya, berjalan menuju jendela. Melemparkan pandangannya ke luar. Memandangi langit biru yang cerah, sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana hatinya. "Hidupku tak lama lagi. Kau tahu itu, Sakura. Seharusnya sejak awal aku tak memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke dalam hidupnya. Ini semua memang salahku."

"Naruto _no baka_!" Sakura memandangi sahabatnya sendu. "Kemana Naruto yang kukenal? Ia yang selalu semangat dan tak pernah putus asa."

"Aku takut, Sakura." Tangisan Naruto kian memilukan. "Aku merasa waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi. Aku tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya." Tubuhnya bergetar karena tangis.

"Naruto _no baka_!" Setetes air mata pun jatuh membasahi wajah Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto, memeluknya erat dari belakang. Memberikan ketenangan dan dukungan lewat tindakannya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Selanjutnya siapa?**

**1\. Sasuke**

**2\. Sai**

**3\. Gaara**


	2. Threat : Sasuke

**(-2-) Tittle : THREAT**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Readers!Fem**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

Bergerak gelisah di bawah kungkungan tubuh besar pria berambut raven yang tengah menyunggingkan _evil smile_nya. Kau bagaikan seekor anak kucing yang terjebak dengan seekor singa ganas. Tak bisa melepaskan diri ataupun kabur.

Keadaan sekolah mulai sepi. Hari telah sore. Kau terjebak di atap sekolah bersamanya. Andai saja kau tak terlalu polos untuk mempercayai ucapannya saat memintamu pergi ke atap untuk berbicara terakhir kali dan ia berjanji tak akan menganggumu lagi setelah itu.

Namun yang terjadi…

Kau malah terkena tipu dayanya hingga terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini.

"Beraninya kau menolakku, [Your Full Name]." Ujar pria bermarga Uchiha itu. _Evil smile_nya kian melebar. Jantungmu berpacu lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Merasakan sentuhan tangan besar nan dingin miliknya bergerak di sekitar leher kemudian turun ke daerah sensitif milikmu. Meremasnya pelan membuat sebuah desahan erotis meluncur dari bibirmu.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya bernada sarkasme.

"Ja-jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke!" Ujarmu susah payah mengeluarkan suara. "Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak!" Kau ketakutan. Tubuhmu gemetar. Tatapanmu tak fokus, tak berani membalas tatapan tajam sepasang onyx milik pria itu.

"Tidak." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di lehermu, memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang menghantarkan sengatan aneh dalam tubuhmu. "Sebelum kau mau menerimaku."

Kau memekik cukup keras saat ia menggigit lehermu hingga tanda kemerahan tercetak jelas. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat merasakan sensasi tak biasa yang diakibatkan oleh sentuhan Sasuke.

"Ka-kau gila!" Teriakmu frustasi. "Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa menerimamu karena aku sudah mempunyai kekasih." Untuk kesekian kalinya kau memberikan penjelasan serta alasan dasar penolakanmu.

Sasuke mengencangkan cengkraman di pergelangan tanganmu, " Dan ucapanku akan tetap sama. Segera putuskan ia dan jadilah kekasihku!"

"Aku tak bisa." Lirihmu hampir menangis. Namun kau sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tak memperlihatkan kelemahanmu di hadapan Sasuke. "Aku mencintainya, dan aku tak mencintaimu."

**DEGG**

Sasuke merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya setelah mendengar pernyataanmu. Ia marah dan kecewa. Tak terbiasa menerima penolakan dari siapapun, apalagi seorang gadis. Biasanya merekalah yang memohon dan mengejar-ngejar pria itu, berharap agar bisa menjadi kekasih seorang Uchiha yang sempurna, jenius, tampan, dan kaya raya.

Namun kini apa yang terjadi?

Keadaan berbalik tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Sasukelah yang mengejar-ngejar seorang gadis, meminta-coret-memaksa agar Si Gadis mau menjadi kekasihnya secara berulang kali dan selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama. Yaitu DITOLAK.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang memiliki ketampanan diluar batas serta pesona yang memabukkan telah ditolak oleh seorang gadis. Sungguh ironis!

"Aku tak biasa menerima penolakan. Kau tahu itu?" Ujar Sasuke bernada tajam. Cengkramannya di pergelangan tanganmu kian kuat hingga tanda kemerahan muncul disana. Menatapmu bagai seekor hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan." Ujarmu lemah. Tak tahu harus berkata apalagi agar Sasuke mengerti dan menyerah untuk memaksakan kehendaknya itu.

Sasuke hanya menatap wajahmu masih dengan tatapan yang mampu membuat tubuhmu bergetar ketakutan. Sedangkan kau hanya menghindari tatapannya, berusaha keras mengendalikan jantungmu yang bekerja diluar kewajaran.

"Jika kau masih bersikeras menolakku…" Sasuke membuka suara. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk membuka satu kancing seragammu, "Aku akan menggunakan cara kasar dan menakutkan agar kau mau menerimaku." Imbuhnya. Tetap melanjutkan tindakannya lebih jauh lagi membuka kancing seragammu satu persatu hingga tak tersisa. Tak mempedulikan teriakkan serta pemberontakkan yang kau lakukan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriakmu keras disertai tangisan. Berontak kian liar, namun sama sekali tak memberikan pengaruh pada Sasuke. Karena perbedaan tenaga kalian terlalu jauh.

"Diamlah, [Your Name]!" Sasuke membelai perut ratamu dari atas ke bawah. Begitu berulang-ulang. Kemudian bergerak menuju dadamu yang berukuran mungil, meremasnya lembut dan berirama. Menghantarkan arus listrik bertegangan tinggi yang membuat tubuhmu kian gemetar dan lemas. Bahkan desahan yang tak diinginkan pun lolos dari mulutmu karena tindakannya itu.

"Kau brengsek, mesum, kurang ajar. Aku sangat membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha." Kau kembali berteriak. Mengumpatnya kasar. Terus melantunkan berbagai doa dalam hati agar Tuhan menolongmu keluar dari situasi berbahaya yang tengah terjadi.

"Terimakasih. Akhirnya kau menyadari kalau aku memang tampan, jenius, dan sempurna. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, [Your Name]." Ujar Sasuke santai sembari mendekatkan wajahnya. Membungkam mulutmu yang akan mengeluarkan umpatan serta teriakkan selanjutnya. Ia melumat serta menghisap bibirmu dengan liar. Menuntut. Tak membiarkanmu bernafas meski sesaat saja. Tangan kanannya masih aktif memanjakan dadamu, cepat dan kasar. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan pergerakkanmu.

'Ya Tuhan … Tolonglah aku! Aku mohon…!' Teriakmu dalam hati. Sangat putus asa.

Air matamu mengalir kian banyak. Merasa hina dan harga dirimu diinjak-injak hingga hancur. Sasuke berhasil membuat hidupmu terancam selama seminggu terakhir ini. Sikapnya yang semena-mena serta tindakannya yang berani tanpa pikir panjang telah membuat hari-harimu bagaikan di neraka. Dan kini ia membuatmu benar-benar merasakan ancaman dan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"[Your Name] …" Ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan Sasuke telah terlepas. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahimu, bernafas terengah-engah karena habisnya pasokan oksigen. Sama halnya sepertimu. Tatapannya melembut, tak setajam beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku mencintaimu ..." Ungkapnya—lagi. Terdengar putus asa dan serba salah. Tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi agar kau mau menerima cintanya.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Kau menangis tanpa berkata apa-apa. Memejamkan mata, enggan menatap wajah pria yang telah mengambil paksa ciuman pertamamu. Menyentuh tubuhmu tanpa ijin. Secara paksa dan kasar. "Kau brengsek, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku sangat membencimu sekarang dan selamanya." Lirihmu.

Sasuke menyimpulkan senyum penuh tipis seraya berkata: "Aku tak peduli. Aku mencintaimu dan kau harus menjadi milikku, suka ataupun tidak. Sasuke Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan. Itu sudah hukum alam." Nadanya angkuh dan arogan.

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Masih banyak gadis lain diluar sana. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" Ujarmu frustasi.

Sasuke beranjak dari atas tubuhmu. Duduk di sebelahmu, mengangkat wajahnya ke atas langit yang mulai menguning, "Hatiku yang memilihmu." Ia berujar serius tanpa ragu. Menoleh ke arahmu sembari menyunggingkan senyuman yang mampu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat, "Untuk itulah … Jadilah kekasihku dan putuskan kekasihmu!"

"Aku—"

"Jika kau menolak lagi, maka kupastikan hidup kekasihmu dan keluargamu tak akan tenang meski sedetik saja."

Ancaman Sasuke tersebut berhasil membuatmu bungkam dan terpaku. Tak memiliki kuasa untuk menolaknya lagi. Tak memiliki tenaga untuk berdebat lagi. Dengan pasrah dan terpaksa kau menganggukkan kepalamu lemas sebagai tanda bahwa kau menerimanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Menurut suara review yang masuk, Sasuke paling banyak. Jadi dialah yang berperan di chapter dua ini.**

**Selanjutnya siapa lagi?**

**Penentuan chara di chapter selanjutnya sesuai banyaknya suara kalian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Honestly : Gaara

**(-3-) Tittle : HONESTLY**

**Pairing : Gaara x Readers!Fem**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

Dadamu sesak. Mencengkram erat rok seragammu, menggigit keras bibir bawahmu sendiri. Beberapa tetesan kristal pun terus mengalir membasahi wajahmu. Sorot matamu menggambarkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

Kau masih setia bersembunyi di balik tembok itu. Memperhatikan pemandangan menyakitkan di depan mata. Berusaha keras menahan isakan agar tak terdengar oleh dua sosok manusia yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana, Matsuri?" Pemuda berambut merah itu bersuara. Menatap gadis di hadapannya penuh arti meski raut wajahnya tetap datar.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Gaara-_kun_." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Matsuri, pria itu segera merengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukkan.

"Terimakasih."

Mereka berpelukkan. Saling memejamkan mata merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta. Sedangkan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, kau tengah menangis pilu karena luka di hatimu. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang tengah mereka rasakan kini.

Menutup mulutmu sendiri dengan tangan. Berharap isakan tangis yang lolos dari bibirmu tak akan terdengar. Melangkah lemas meninggalkan mereka, membawa perasaan hancur setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang baru saja kau lihat.

Pikiranmu terlalu kosong hingga tak menyadari bahwa di depanmu ada beberapa anak tangga yang seharusnya dituruni. Namun kau malah terus melangkahkan kakimu hingga kecelakaan tak terduga pun terjadi. Tubuhmu terguling membuat cairan kental berbau anyir mengalir di dahi serta kedua kaki dan tanganmu.

Meringis pelan merasakan perih dan sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhmu. Kau berusaha keras untuk bangkit agar segera pergi darisana sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu. Namun sebuah suara yang begitu kau kenali mengiterupsi usahamu itu.

"Ya Tuhan … [Your Name]-_chan_!" Matsuri memekik cukup keras ketika melihat keadaanmu saat ini. Menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan serta matanya sedikit membulat. Kentara sekali jika ia sangat terkejut dan khawatir. Berjalan cepat menuju kearahmu seraya kembali berkata: "Gaara-_kun_, kita harus segera membawa [Your Name]-_chan_ ke UKS!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Gaara segera berjalan menghampiri. Menggendong tubuh mungilmu ala _bridal style_. Berjalan menuju ruang UKS diikuti Matsuri di belakang. Raut wajahnya tetap datar namun sorot matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Tak ada yang bisa menyadari hal itu, termasuk dirimu.

Kini kalian telah sampai di ruang UKS yang sangat sepi. Tak ada dokter sekolah yang biasanya berjaga disana. Matsuri memutuskan untuk mencarinya. Meninggalkan kalian hanya berdua saja dalam keheningan dan kebekuan.

"Turunkan aku!" Lirihmu sangat pelan. Menangis terisak bukan karena sakit dan luka yang ada di tubuhmu melainkan karena luka lain yang ada di hatimu. Dan penyebabnya sudah jelas adalah pria yang tengah menggendongmu.

"Jangan bodoh, [Your Name]!" Gaara pun berujar pelan. Giginya gemertak menahan amarah. Mata _jade_nya berkilat tajam membuatmu tak berani untuk menegakkan kepalamu yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

Gaara membaringkan tubuhmu di atas ranjang yang tersedia. Berjalan menuju lemari kaca yang berisi obat-obatan serta perlengkapan medis seperti perban dan plester. Mengambil beberapa benda yang dibutuhkan kemudian kembali menghampirimu yang lebih memilih untuk menangis dalam diam sembari memejamkan mata. Tak ingin bicara ataupun berdebat dengannya.

Ia mengobati luka-lukamu dengan hati-hati. Tak ada percakapan setelahnya. Yang ada hanyalah suara nafas serta detak jantung kalian. Untuk beberapa saat saja suasana hening tetap bertahan. Hingga helaan nafas berat diikuti suara bariton milik Gaara terdengar, "Buka matamu dan lihat aku, [Your Name]! Kita harus bicara."

"Tak ada yang harus dibicarakan." Ujarmu pelan. Mengubah posisi agar berbaring membelakangi Gaara. "Pergilah! Aku ingin istirahat." Kau menarik selimut bergaris ala rumah sakit hingga menutupi lehermu.

"Tck." Gaara berdecak kesal akan tingkahmu. Ia membalik tubuhmu kasar, menindih tubuh mungilmu sembari memegangi kedua tanganmu erat agar tak bisa berontak. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil! Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." Berdesis pelan penuh penekanan.

"Sakit." Ringismu disertai lelehan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajahmu. Lagi.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau ada disana tadi?" Tanya Gaara tajam. "Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?" Ia kian menyudutkanmu.

"Jika iya, memangnya kenapa?" Ujarmu berani. Tak sungkan membalas tatapan mata _jade_ milik Gaara. "Aku membencimu, Gaara-_kun_. Sangat membencimu. Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku?"

Dahi Gaara mengernyit. Tak mengerti. Ia masih terdiam, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutkan ucapanmu.

"Bisakah sehari saja kau tak muncul di hadapanku? Bisakah sehari saja kau tak membuat pikiranku kacau? Bisakah sehari saja kau tak membuat hati serta debaran jantungku tak menentu? Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria sepertimu? Demi Tuhan … Seharusnya ak—Hmmfftt—"

**CUPP**

Gaara membungkam ucapan panjang lebarmu dengan ciumannya. Hanya sebatas menempelkan bibir, namun tindakannya itu membuatmu membeku di tempat. Terlalu terkejut. Tangisanmu seketika berhenti. Menahan nafas karena gejolak aneh yang memenuhi perut serta dadamu.

"Bodoh!" Ujar Gaara setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, "Inilah akibatnya jika kau terlalu bodoh dan tak peka, Sabaku [Your Name]." Nadanya terdengar mengejek.

"A-apa yang ka-kau bicarakan?" Tanyamu tergagap. Kini wajahmu dipenuhi rona merah.

"Pasti kau berpikir aku telah mengatakan cinta pada Matsuri saat di atap hingga kau berakhir seperti ini. Apa aku benar?"

**JLEBB**

Ucapan Gaara sangat tepat.

"A-aku … I-itu … A-aku ti-tidak berpikir seperti itu. Da-dan lagi aku terjatuh bu-bukan karena hal itu."

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Gaara, tatapannya berubah lembut. Ia membelai wajahmu, "Aku lebih suka kau berterus terang seperti tadi, [Your Name]. Jika kau tetap bersikap seperti ini, maka hubungan kita tak akan mengalami perkembangan sampai kapanpun. Apa kau ingin seperti itu?"

**DEGG**

Ucapan Gaara berhasil menyentuh hatimu. Menyadarkanmu akan kebodohan yang kau lakukan. Hubungan kalian memang tak pernah mengalami kemajuan sejak saat itu. Dimana kau tak sengaja melihat Gaara tengah berciuman dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang di taman belakang sekolah tiga hari lalu.

Jika saja kau mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya. Jika saja kau mau mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara yang mengatakan bahwa kejadian itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan, maka semua tak akan menjadi rumit seperti sekarang.

"Maaf." Lirihmu dengan suara bergetar. "Aku memang gadis yang sangat bodoh." Dan tangismu pun kembali pecah. Memeluk tubuh Gaara seerat yang kau bisa. Menumpahkan air matamu di dadanya.

"Yang kau lihat waktu itu tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Gaara membalas pelukkanmu. "Ino yang menciumku tanpa sempat aku untuk menghindarinya. Maaf, seharusnya aku bisa menjaga perasaanmu."

"Lalu mengenai kejadian di atap tadi, aku hanya meminta bantuan Matsuri untuk menjelaskan semua kesalahapahaman yang terjadi saat itu padamu. Aku pikir kau mungkin akan mendengarkannya, karena ia adalah sahabatmu." Gaara berbicara panjang lebar tak seperti biasanya. Agak keluar dari karakter memang, namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan kini hanyalah kau. Ia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula. Hubungan kalian bisa berjalan dengan baik meski keterikatan yang ada bukanlah keinginan kalian. Melainkan karena keputusan kedua orangtua kalian.

"Bi-bisakah kita memulai dari awal lagi, Gaara-_kun_?" Pintamu di tengah isak tangis.

"Tentu saja, Istriku." Jawaban Gaara ini membuat rona merah di wajahmu kian melebar. Perasaan lega dan bahagia menyelimuti hatimu.

"Te-terimakasih, suamiku." Bisikmu kemudian mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah kalian. Kali ini kaulah yang mencium Gaara. Tepat di bibir. Ciuman kedua kalian setelah menikah satu bulan lamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**Nah bagi penggemar Gaara, akhirnya dia muncul di chapter ini :-)**

**Bagaimana perasaan kalian? :3**

**Untuk tokoh chapter selanjutnya seperti biasa ditentukan lewat suara terbanyak ya.**

**_See you and thanks_ :***


	4. Believe Me! : Sai

**(-4-) Tittle : BELIEVE ME!**

**Pairing : Sai x Readers!Fem **_**Slight**_** Deidara x Readers!Fem**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya kau menghembuskan nafas berat di hari ini. Melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela kelas dimana sebuah pemandangan tak sedap tertangkap oleh kedua matamu. Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat tengah dikerubungi beberapa gadis cantik yang sibuk merayunya, memberikan sentuhan disana-sini. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, pria itu sama sekali tak menolak dan merasa terganggu. Malah berdiam diri saja sembari memberikan senyum ramah nan lembut pada mereka.

Ugh, dadamu terasa terbakar sekarang!

Tanganmu terkepal erat hingga jari-jarimu memutih sebagai pelampiasan emosi yang menyelimuti hatimu. "Dasar playboy brengsek!" Secara sadar mulutmu mengeluarkan umpatan yang ditujukan pada pria tampan itu. Ia sengaja melirik kearahmu seraya tersenyum mengejek. Mengerlingkan sebelah matanya nakal seakan menggodamu.

_Tck, kau mau bermain denganku heh? _Pikiranmu berkabut nafsu. Bukan nafsu dalam tanda kutip, namun nafsu untuk segera melenyapkannya.

Seketika sebuah seringai berbahaya terukir di wajahmu, menatap santai padanya seolah berkata _'Aku akan mengikuti permainanmu. Lihat ini!'._

Kau mengalihkan atensimu pada seorang pria berambut blonde yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sampingmu tanpa mempedulikan keberadaanmu atau sekedar berbasa-basi antar teman sekelas sekaligus teman sebangku. Sifatnya memang sedikit aneh dan tak bisa ditebak. Kadang ramah namun kadang juga bersikap acuh, seperti saat ini.

"Deidara …" Panggilmu pada pria itu. Menopang wajahmu dengan sebelah tangan, menatapnya penuh perhatian.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya heran. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat sikapmu yang aneh dari biasanya.

Perlahan kau mendekatkan wajahmu pada Deidara seraya berbisik pelan, "Aku baru sadar kalau kau ternyata tampan juga." Menjilat lembut telinganya hingga sebuah desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah gila?" Ujar Deidara dengan semburat merah di kedua pipi. Tak menolak sentuhan jari-jari kecilmu yang meliuk-liuk di sekitar dada bidanya.

"Apa kau tak menyukaiku?" Tanyamu memasang ekspresi seseksi mungkin, membuat Deidara menelan ludah susah payah. Berusaha agar tak segera menerjangmu keatas meja.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jawab Deidara cepat dan spontan. Memandangi bola mata onyxmu dalam, "Tapi … Apa kau—"

Jari telunjukmu menempel di bibir Deidara. "Cium aku!" Sebuah perintah meluncur begitu saja dari mulutmu. Mengejutkan dan mendebarkan hati pria itu. Semakin mendekatkan jarak wajah diantara kalian.

"A-apa kau yakin?" Deidara terdengar ragu namun hati dan pikirannya saling bergelut, tak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

Kepalamu mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum manis seakan meyakinkan agar keraguan di hati Deidara menghilang. Memejamkan mata, menunggu hal yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

**GLUPH**

Deidara kembali menelan ludahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya yang tinggal beberapa inci saja dari wajahmu. Iapun ikut memejamkan mata sepertimu. Bersiap merasakan hangat dan lembutnya pertemuan bibir diantara kalian. Namun…

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**DUGH**

**BRUKK**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola sepak melayang mengenai kepala Deidara, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri di tempat karena tendangan yang cukup keras juga bertenaga dari seseorang.

**Prokk**

**Prokk**

**Prokk**

Kau bertepuk tangan secara santai. Tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika melihat sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas dengan nafas kacau tak beraturan. Peluh membasahi kulit wajah hingga leher putih pucat miliknya, rambut hitamnya sedikit lepek oleh keringat, dada bidangnya tercetak jelas dari balik seragam tim sepak bola sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Awww, _he is so hot and sexy now!_

Oke, kau sempat terpesona oleh pria itu selama beberapa detik. Namun bukan kau namanya jika tak bisa mengendalikan diri dan berakting seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Memasang senyum dan tatapan mengejek kearahnya.

"Waw, sepertinya kau mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi seorang atlit lari, Sai." Ujarmu penuh nada ironi. Bangkit dari tempat duduk untuk mengambil bola yang tergeletak tak jauh darimu, "Apa ini punyamu? Sebaiknya hati-hati jika sedang bermain bola. Kau sudah membuat orang lain terluka. Dan kau juga telah menganggu momen pentingku tadi." Melemparkan bola yang ada di tanganmu kearahnya.

"Maaf jika aku telah mengganggu. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyesal karena telah membuat pria brengsek yang hampir mencium gadisku terluka. Malah aku berharap ia gegar otak atau amnesia setelahnya." Santai dan tanpa beban ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Berjalan mendekatimu dengan tatapan setajam silet meski bibirnya tetap mengukir senyuman palsu.

Sebuah tawa renyah mengalun dari bibirmu. Merasa lucu dan tak habis pikir akan ucapan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sai. "Ternyata selain kau bakat dalam bermain sepak bola dan lari, kaupun berbakat melawak. Kita sudah putus tiga hari yang lalu jika kau lupa."

**GREPP**

**BRUKK**

Dalam sekejap tubuhmu terbanting diatas meja dengan Sai yang berada diatasmu. Mengunci segala pergerakkanmu hingga kau kesulitan untuk sekedar mengambil nafas saja. Jarak wajah kalian sangatlah dekat. Bahkan hembusan nafas serta aroma tubuhnya yang khas bisa kau rasakan.

Sangat terkejut tentu saja. Namun kau selalu bisa memainkan ekpresi wajahmu, hingga yang terlihat hanyalah ketenangan tanpa adanya rasa takut atau gugup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyamu datar. Menatap tajam pria tampan yang tengah menyeringai aneh padamu. "Lepaskan aku!"

Sai menggeleng pelan. Mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian berbisik lembut nan menggoda, "Kau masih tetap milikku. Aku tak pernah setuju dengan keputusan sepihak yang kau lakukan itu, [Your Name]. Jadi sampai detik ini kita belum putus, dan jangan harap kau bisa lepas dariku begitu saja!" Menjilat lehermu seduktif. Slepp.

Tubuhmu menegang. Debaran jantungmu tak bersahabat. Jangan lupakan rona merah samar yang telah menghiasi wajahmu! Perlakuan Sai berhasil membuatmu merasa aneh dan tak nyaman.

"Lepaskan aku, playboy brengsek!" Teriakmu keras. Kau tak bisa lagi bersikap tenang dan berpikir jernih.

"Lidahmu tajam sekali, [Your Name]! Sepertinya lidahmu itu harus diberi pelajaran." Tanpa banyak berkata lagi, Sai segera menyergap bibirmu yang hendak mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Ia menghisap lidahmu, melumat, serta mengulumnya dengan rakus seakan tak akan ada lagi hari esok.

Beberapa menit berlalu, begitupun ciuman sepihak yang dilakukan Sai. Nafas kalian terengah-engah. Saliva melumer di sekitar bibir kalian. Wajahmu memerah, malu dan hampir mati karena kehabisan nafas jika saja Sai tak mengakhiri ciuman panasnya tadi.

"Dasar pria brengsek kurang ajar!" Umpatmu lagi. Menatap nyalang penuh permusuhan pada Sai, sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum lembut sembari membelai wajahmu perlahan. Menyingkir dari atas tubuhmu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantumu berdiri.

"Percayalah padaku, [Your Name]!" Ujar Sai masih tersenyum tulus. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia pamerkan. Dengan sabar menunggu balasan uluran tangan darimu. "Aku bukanlah playboy seperti yang orang-orang katakan! Hanya kau gadis yang memenuhi hati serta pikiranku saat ini, esok, dan seterusnya."

**PLAKK**

Kau menepis tangan Sai kasar. Berdiri tanpa bantuan darinya. Menatap tajam sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, "Sikap dan mulutmu itu sangat berbeda, Sai. Aku tak bodoh hingga harus percaya padamu."

Sai menghela nafas berat, merapihkan rambutnya ke belakang. "Kau ingin bukti dariku?"

Dahimu mengernyit mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Jika kau ingin aku mati untukmu, maka aku akan melakukannya."

"Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin kau—"

**HUPP**

Gerakan Sai begitu cepat, melompat ke sisi jendela kelas. Berdiri disana dengan santai, tak mempedulikan ekspresi terkejut dan khawatir yang melekat di wajahmu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyamu tergagap. Merasa was-was jikalau Sai akan melakukan hal diluar dugaan.

"Membuktikan semua kata-kataku agar kau percaya padaku." Sai merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata menikmati belaian angin di sekujur tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu, [Your Full Name]. Selamat tinggal dan sampai bertemu lagi di alam yang berbeda!"

"TIDAAAKKK…! SAI, JANGAN LAKUKAN…!" Teriakmu sangat keras. Segera menarik tangan Sai agar tak melompat dari jendela. Tubuhnya terhunyung, menubruk tubuh mungilmu hingga kalian terjatuh diatas lantai dalam posisi yang serupa seperti sebelumnya. Kau memeluknya sangat erat seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Sedangkan ia hanya tersenyum tenang.

Matamu berkaca-kaca. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang begitu amat besar membuatmu ingin menangis. "Hampir saja kau membuatku mati jantungan. Dasar bodoh! Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi! Kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti." Sai mengangguk. Membalas pelukkanmu lebih erat. "Jadi … Apa kau mempercayaiku?" Tanyanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kaupun mengangguk sebagai jawaban kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Selalu."

"Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu, [Your Name]." Balas Sai tak mau kalah.

Akhirnya kalian telah berbaikan. Memulai semuanya dari awal tanpa kesalahpahaman atau keraguan. Menanamkan serta memupuk kepercayaan di hati masing-masing agar hubungan kalian bisa bertahan lama hingga maut yang memisahkan.

Untung saja keadaan sekolah sudah sepi karena semua murid telah pulang kecuali murid yang memiliki kegiatan eskul di hari ini. Termasuk kau, Sai, dan Deidara.

Ah, bicara mengenai Deidara … Pria malang itu masih tergeletak di tempatnya tadi tanpa berubah posisi sedikitpun. Kekuatan tendangan Sai benar-benar menakutkan! Kita berdoa saja semoga Deidara masih bisa melihat matahari terbit esok hari, tak mengalami gegar otak atau amnesia seperti yang Sai katakan.

_Poor_ Deidara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Balasan review untuk yang gak login:**

**_Nevisya_: **Maaf yang muncul bukan Shikamaru, tapi Sai :-)

**_Guest_:** Entahlah. Aku gak bisa nentuin kapan, soalnya ditentukan banyaknya suara.

**_Akashi Knate Yumi_: **Maaf kalau udah nungguin lama. Biasalah WB menyerang.

Untuk _Five Devils_ belum bisa update, karena moodnya belum datang. Sabar ya! :3

_**Lisseotte:**_ Kecepetan ya? Entahlah, hehe. Terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Thanks for reading minna-san ...**_

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya siapa?**

**1\. Toneri**

**2\. Neji**

**3\. Shikamaru**

**Aku tentuin kayak gini aja ya, biar gak melebar :D**

_**See you :***_


	5. Can't Refrain Anymore : Neji

**(-5-) Tittle : CAN'T REFRAIN ANYMORE**

**Pairing : Neji X Readers!Fem **

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

"_Okaeri_, Neji-_kun_." Suara lembut disertai senyuman manismu menyambut kepulangan seorang pria berambut coklat panjang terikat yang baru saja kembali dari perjalanan bisnis di luar kota. Tepatnya di Kyoto, sedangkan kalian kini tinggal di Tokyo dalam sebuah _apartment_ mewah kawasan elit yang sengaja dibeli oleh Ayah Neji sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian.

Tak ada balasan dari suamimu. Ia masih tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Tak pernah menganggap keberadaanmu. Tak pernah mencoba untuk banyak berkomunikasi denganmu. Kehidupan rumah tangga kalian sangatlah hambar. Tak seperti sepasang pengantin baru pada umumnya.

Kau tergopoh mengikuti langkah panjang Neji, berusaha mensejajarkan diri dengannya. "Apa Neji-_kun_ ingin makan atau mandi dulu? Aku akan menyi—"

**DUKK**

Langkahmu terhambat. Wajahmu menubruk punggung lebar Neji yang secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Memandangi sosok tinggi nan tegap yang berdiri dekat di hadapanmu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hentikan semua ini!" Suara Neji terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya. Tak berniat membalik tubuhnya agar saling berhadapan iapun melanjutkan, "Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu." Melangkah pergi meninggalkanmu yang telah hancur karena ucapannya.

Beberapa butiran kristal bening membasahi wajah pucatmu. Kau menangis tanpa suara. Bibirmu bergetar, dadamu terasa sakit bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum yang membuatmu kesulitan untuk mengambil udara. Matamu terus berfokus pada sosok Neji yang melangkah kian jauh hingga menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Mengapa…" Kau menghela nafas meski berat. Menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, mengepalkan kedua tangan erat guna meluapkan kecamuk perasaan yang meluluhlantahkan hatimu. "Kau tak juga membuka hatimu untukku, Neji-_kun_?" Lirihmu seakan bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Melangkah lunglai menuju sofa yang terletak tak jauh darimu, "Haruskah aku menyerah saja?" Mendudukkan diri disana sembari memandangi langit-langit dengan pandangan kosong dan hampa yang membuatmu nampak seperti patung hidup bukan seorang manusia.

Kilasan berbagai kejadian mulai bermunculan dalam benakmu. Berputar begitu saja layaknya kaset. Sebuah senyum miris menghiasi wajahmu, menyadari jika kehidupan yang kau jalani bersama Neji hanya dipenuhi luka. Tak ada kebahagiaan nyata.

Setahun lalu Ayahmu meninggal akibat penyakit jantung akut yang telah lama dideritanya. Sedangkan Ibumu telah meninggal setelah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini. Dan disitulah awal kehidupanmu mulai berubah secara drastis. Begitupun kehidupan Neji. Pria itu terpaksa menikahimu atas perintah Hiashi—Sang Ayah yang merupakan sahabat baik dari kedua orangtuamu.

Hiashi sangat menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendiri. Ia berharap dengan menikahnya kalian, maka kebahagiaan serta keamananmu akan terjamin. Demi memenuhi janji pada Ayahmu yang telah menitipkan serta mempercayakan dirimu ke tangannya. Berharap ia bisa menjadi pengganti sosok orangtua untukmu.

Menikah dengan pria yang kau cintai merupakan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa terlukiskan. Namun justru pria itu tak merasakan hal yang sama. Ia justru terlihat sangat tertekan dan menderita selama hidup bersamamu.

Apakah kau terlalu egois?

Apakah kau terlalu jahat?

Terus memaksakan diri hidup bersamanya meski ia tak merasa bahagia. Terus bersikap tak tahu apa-apa meski ia dengan jelas menunjukkan kebencian dan ketidaksukaannya padamu. Terus bersandiwara seakan semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal kenyataannya tidak.

Haruskah kau mengakhiri semuanya sekarang?

Menggigit bibir bawahmu kuat-kuat hingga berdarah tanpa kau sadari. Berusaha menahan gejolak emosi yang memenuhi hati serta pikiranmu. Menahan isak tangis yang kian memilukan agar tak terdengar oleh Neji. Mencengkram dadamu sendiri sembari memejamkan mata yang terus mengeluarkan tetesan kristal bening.

"Maafkan aku, Neji-_kun_ …" Lirihmu. "Sejak awal, aku memang tak seharusnya ada di dalam kehidupanmu." Melangkah pasti menuju kamarmu untuk membereskan barang-barang serta beberapa pakaian ke dalam koper yang berukuran tak terlalu besar.

Sebuah keputusan akhirnya telah bulat. Kau akan pergi dari kehidupan Neji. Menjauh. Menghilang. Tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun. Biarlah kau yang menderita seorang diri. Asalkan pria itu bisa mendapatkan senyum dan kebahagiaan kembali seperti dulu—sebelum kau masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar Neji, kau memandang nanar penuh kesedihan seraya berkata: "Selamat tinggal, Neji-_kun_. Berbahagialah!" Tersenyum meski sulit. Mengayunkan kedua kakimu meninggalkan _apartment_ yang sejak sebulan ini menjadi tempatmu bernaung.

**KRIETT**

**GREPP**

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba saja terbuka. Sebuah tangan kekar mencengkram lenganmu hingga langkahmu terhenti.

"Neji-_kun_ …" Suaramu bergetar karena tangis. Melihat kearah sosok yang kini tengah menundukkan kepala hingga kau tak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkanku!" Desis Neji penuh ancaman. Mengeratkan cengkraman kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Tatapan mata kalian saling bertemu. Onyx dan lavender. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, [Your Name]. Tak akan pernah." Menarikmu keras. Segera mengangkat tubuhmu di bahunya, membawamu masuk ke dalam kamar tak mempedulikan pekikan keterkejutan yang keluar dari mulutmu.

"Neji-_kun_ … A-apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Ujarmu masih terkejut akan tindakan Neji yang diluar dugaan. Memekik keras ketika ia melempar tubuhmu kasar keatas tempat tidur.

Sorot mata Neji sangat tajam, dingin, dan menakutkan. Tergambar rasa frustasi di dalam sana. Berjalan mendekat kearahmu, mengunci pergerakkanmu dengan memegangi tangan serta menindih tubuh mungilmu.

"A-apa kau sedang mabuk?" Tanyamu heran dan bingung. Ketakutan mulai menjalar ketika Neji kian merapatkan dirinya pada tubuhmu. Tangisanmu seketika terhenti. Tindakan dan sikapnya sangat aneh. Kau hanya memasang wajah seperti orang bodoh menanggapi semua keanehan ini.

"Aku sadar seratus persen, [Your Name]." Ujar Neji tenang. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lehermu, "Dan akupun sadar bahwa kini aku sudah tak bisa menahan diri lagi." Tangannya perlahan melepaskan pengangan. Bergerak menuju ke bawah pakaianmu. Membelai kulit perutmu dengan gerakkan sensual yang membuat bulu romamu merinding.

"A-apa maksudmu, Neji-_kun_? A-aku sungguh tak mengerti." Kau berujar dengan susah payah. Berusaha keras agar suara aneh tak keluar dari bibirmu.

Neji mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu, menatap kedua matamu penuh arti. "Aku tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk segera menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya, [Your Name]. Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi hingga kau lulus sekolah. Aku tak bisa."

Dahimu mengernyit mendengar ucapan Neji, "A-aku masih tak mengerti maksudmu. Bisakah kau—Hmmfftt…"

**CUPP**

Ucapanmu tertelan oleh ciuman mendadak yang diberikan oleh Neji. Ia membungkam mulutmu secepat kilat. Melumat perlahan dan hati-hati namun kadang penuh tuntutan. Menggigit bibir bawahmu hingga tanpa sadar kau membuka mulut, membiarkan lidahnya menerobos masuk dan bermain-main disana.

Kau hanya terdiam. Tak membalas atau menolak. Sungguh! Kini kau masih terkejut dan bingung dengan tindakan dan sikap Neji yang menurutmu sangat aneh ini.

Ciuman pun diakhiri.

Nafas kalian tersenggal-senggal.

Wajahmu merona merah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Hah … Hah … Neji-_kun _… Kau—" Ucapanmu kembali terhenti. Neji menyimpan jari telunjuknya di bibirmu. Tak membiarkanmu berbicara lebih banyak dari itu.

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini bersikap dingin padamu." Lirih Neji. Memandangmu penuh penyesalan. "Kau tahu alasannya aku bersikap begitu?" Tanyanya. Membelai bibirmu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Kepalamu menggeleng pelan.

"Karena hanya dengan begitu kau akan menjauhiku." Jawab Neji jujur. "Aku tak bisa menahan diriku jika berada di dekatmu. Sedangkan Ayah berpesan padaku agar tak menyentuhmu hingga kau menyelesaikan sekolah. Kau tak tahu seberapa menderitanya aku selama ini. Berusaha keras menahan diri agar tak menyentuhmu demi memenuhi pesan Ayah. Namun sepertinya kini aku—"

Kali ini ucapan Neji yang terhenti. Kau membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirmu. Tanpa sungkan, tanpa ragu. Hanya ciuman ringan yang mesra. Jauh berbeda dengan ciuman Neji tadi.

"Aku mengerti." Ujarmu lembut. Tersenyum bahagia dan lega setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. "Lakukanlah, Neji-_kun_! Akupun menginginkanmu selama ini." Terdengar jujur dan polos. Rona merah di pipimu kian terlihat jelas saja.

Neji tersenyum tipis mendapatkan sinyal positif darimu. Dadanya berdebar kencang. Bahagia. "Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan, [Your Name]-_hime_."

Ciuman ketiga terjadi. Lebih panas dan menggebu dibandingkan sebelumnya. Tangan Neji pun kian aktif menjamah serta meremas seluruh bagian tubuhmu tanpa terlewat seinci pun.

Gejolak nafsu dan birahi yang selama ini ditahan pada akhirnya tersalurkan melalui penyatuan tubuh kalian. Saling mengungkapkan kata cinta dan sayang tak hanya melalui bibir, melainkan gerakkan eksotis yang memenuhi malam kalian hingga fajar menjelang.

Ah, alangkah indahnya hidup ketika kita bisa saling jujur dan mengungkapkan semua perasaan tanpa beban. Seperti kalian. [Your Name] dan Neji yang sama-sama bermarga Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Balasan review untuk yang gak login:**

**_Who_: **Ini Neji :-)

**_Guest_:** Aku juga sama denganmu. Suka Sai yang senyum lembut namun terkesan palsu XD

**_Audrey &amp; Nevisya_:** Maaf ya, Neji yang keluar di chapter ini. Moga Shika muncul chapter depan ya XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sesuai polling yang masuk:**

**Chapter ini Neji.**

**Chapter depan Shika.**

**Chapter depannya lagi Toneri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Give me review for this chapter! ;-)**


	6. More Than That : Shikamaru

**(-6-) Tittle : MORE THAN THAT**

**Pairing : Shikamaru x Readers!Fem **_**Slight**_** Sasori x Readers!Fem **_**Slight **_**Shikamaru x Temari**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

"Ayolah, Shikamaru-_kun_. Temani aku pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Sasori-_kun_ ya? Aku mohon!" Rengekmu untuk yang kesekian kalinya sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Memasang wajah memelas plus tatapan _puppy eyes_ andalanmu. Namun pria berambut nanas itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Hanya menguap malas sembari menopang wajah tampannya dengan sebelah tangan. Sedangkan tatapan mata sayunya terarah keluar jendela—melihat entah kemana.

"_Iie_." Ujar Shikamaru melontarkan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Berhentilah merengek, [Your Name]! _Mendokusai_." Ia menguap lagi. Menyimpan kepalanya diatas meja dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai bantal.

Ia seakan tak berminat sedikitpun untuk memberikan respon. Lebih tepatnya ia berusaha mengacuhkanmu. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan antusiasme pada segala hal tentang hubungan kalian. Baik itu tentang kencan, komunikasi, dan hal lainnya.

Keraguan pun muncul di dalam hatimu.

Apakah Shikamaru benar-benar mencintaimu? Ataukah ia hanya tak enak hati untuk menolakmu saat itu? Jika benar demikian, berarti ia tak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu. Ia menerimamu atas dasar kasian saja. Ya, pasti begitu. Kini semua nampak jelas dan masuk akal. Mengingat sikapnya selama tiga bulan ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan hubungan yang tengah kalian jalani.

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

Tanpa terasa wajahmu telah basah oleh air mata. Sibuk berspekulasi seorang diri hingga mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan yang menyakitkan dan menyesakkan dada.

Kau menangis dalam diam. Jujur saja, kau adalah tife orang yang mudah sekali menangis, terharu, sangat sensitif, manja, kekanakan, periang, dan banyak lagi hal lainnya. Jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang merupakan tife orang yang cuek, pemalas, namun jenius. Kau aktif dan ia pasif.

Dilihat dari sudut manapun kalian memang tak memiliki kecocokan meski hanya satu hal. Semua orang mungkin akan berpendapat sama seperti apa yang kini tengah ada di dalam pikiranmu.

Kau dan Shikamaru bagaikan air dan minyak. Tak akan pernah bisa menyatu sampai kapanpun. Shikamaru ibarat seorang pangeran sedangkan kau hanya seorang pelayan. Kalian terlalu berbeda hingga tak mungkin untuk bersama.

"Shikamaru-_kun_ …" Panggilmu pelan. Mengusap kasar air mata yang ada di pipimu. Berusaha menghentikan tangis yang entah mengapa sangat sulit dikendalikan.

"Hn?" Shikamaru menanggapi sekenanya. Tanpa merubah posisi.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini selalu bergelayut di dalam pikiranmu pada akhirnya terlontarkan juga.

Masa bodoh. Jika memang jawaban Shikamaru akan membuat hatimu terluka, itu tak masalah. Lebih baik terluka sekarang daripada nanti. Kau telah memantapkan hati untuk segera mengakhiri keraguan dan ketidaknyamanan yang membelenggumu selama ini.

Detik jam berlalu. Namun belum ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Ia bergeming. Masih setia dalam posisinya semula.

'Bahkan kau membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu. Seharusnya kau langsung menjawab tanpa keraguan jika memang kau mencintaiku. Semuanya semakin jelas sekarang.' Batinmu pilu. Memandangi pria di sampingmu dengan sorot mata terluka.

"Tak perlu dijawab pertanyaan bodohku itu." Ujarmu bergetar karena menahan tangis yang akan kembali keluar. Tersenyum pilu menyadari kebodohanmu sendiri. Mencengkram erat ujung rokmu guna menyalurkan emosi yang tengah dirasakan.

"Sepertinya kita—"

"Shikamaru …"

Seseorang memanggil nama Shikamaru, menyela ucapanmu yang bahkan belum selesai dilontarkan. Dari arah pintu kelas muncullah seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir empat. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah kalian tanpa sungkan akan situasi kurang menyenangkan yang tengah terjadi.

**DEGG**

Perasaanmu semakin tak nyaman. Gadis itu adalah mantan kekasih Shikamaru. _Temari Sabaku_ adalah seorang model majalah remaja yang tengah naik daun. Bertubuh tinggi, langsing, berkulit putih, dan cantik. Sempurna sekali. Sangat jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan denganmu. Kalian bagaikan seorang puteri dan seorang pelayan.

Sebuah kenyataan menghempasmu hingga muncul luka baru.

Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka bagaikan seorang pangeran dan puteri. Mereka terlihat sangat serasi ketika bersanding. Pasangan yang sempurna. Seharusnya hubungan mereka tak berakhir begitu saja bukan? Apa alasan mereka untuk mengakhirinya? Namun jika dipikir kembali, hubungan mereka masihlah dekat dan baik seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun.

Sedangkan hubunganmu dan Shikamaru…

"Ada apa, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru sembari mengangkat kepalanya. Melemparkan pandangan pada sosok gadis yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Temari melirik kearahmu dengan pandangan terganggu juga risih. "Hanya berdua saja." Imbuhnya lagi.

"Bicara saja langsung di—"

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku. _Jaa nee_, Shikamaru-_kun_." Ujarmu terkesan terburu-buru menyela ucapan Shikamaru. Beranjak darisana kemudian segera berlari keluar karena tak sanggup menahan air matamu lagi.

Kedua tungkai kakimu tak mengarah ke kelasmu, melainkan ke tempat lain. Kondisimu saat ini terlalu kacau. Kau membutuhkan tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Membolos untuk satu mata pelajaran sepertinya tak akan menjadi masalah.

Jadi disinilah kini kau berada. Di taman belakang sekolah yang begitu sepi karena memang tempat ini jarang didatangi oleh para murid, kecuali kau dan Shikamaru. Dan di tempat ini pula kau pertama kali melihatnya, jatuh cinta, kemudian mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya.

Tempat yang begitu menyimpan banyak kenangan bukan? Hanya untukmu saja. Tidak untuk Shikamaru yang bahkan tak menganggap keberadaanmu selama ini.

"Hiks … Hiks … Hiks …" Suara isak tangismu terdengar menyedihkan. Kau menyandarkan tubuhmu pada batang pohon besar yang ada. Memejamkan mata sembari melipat kedua lututmu. Menyembunyikan wajahmu disana.

"_Baka. _Hiks …" Lirihmu. Menangis tersedu seperti anak kecil. "Shikamaru-_kun no baka_. Seharusnya aku tak memaksakan hubungan kita sejak awal. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa selama ini kau hanya terpaksa menjalani hubungan denganku. Seharusnya…" Kau tak mampu untuk berucap lebih banyak dari itu. Rasanya suaramu mendadak lenyap tertelan tangisan. Yang ingin kau lakukan kini hanyalah menangis untuk meluapkan semua perasaanmu.

"[Your Name] …" Sebuah suara seorang pria memanggil namamu diiringi suara jejak langkah mendekat kearahmu.

**PUKK**

Sepasang tangan menyentuh kedua bahu mungilmu yang bergetar. Meremasnya pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya pria itu.

Perlahan kau mendongakan kepalamu kemudian mendapati wajah imut nan tampan seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah memandangmu khawatir.

"Sasori-_kun_ …" Tanpa sungkan kau memeluk tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan wajahmu yang basah oleh air mata diatas dadanya. "Kau benar. Hiks … Shikamaru-_kun_ tak mencintaiku. Tak pernah dan tak akan mungkin. Ia hanya merasa kasihan saja padaku. Hiks … Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semuanya. Seharusnya aku mempercayai kata-katamu. Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu." Kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu secara gamblang tanpa ada satupun yang ditutupi pada teman sejak kecilmu itu.

"Ssssttt! Tenanglah!" Sasori berusaha menenangkanmu. Membelai kepala serta punggungmu lembut dan penuh kasih. "Ada aku disini. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku!" Ia terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang padamu.

Kepalamu semakin terbenam diatas dadanya. Tangisanmu teredam. Memeluk erat tubuh Sasori seakan meluapkan kecamuk perasaan yang tengah melanda. Tak adalagi kata yang terucap. Kalian hanya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Saling memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

Hingga sebuah suara bernada sinis terdengar memecah keheningan yang ada, "Menjauhlah darinya dan lepaskan pelukanmu itu, wajah bayi!"

Sontak saja kalian melemparkan pandangan ke asal suara itu. Dimana sosok Shikamaru tengah berjalan mendekat dengan aura yang berbeda seperti biasanya. Terlihat berbahaya dan mengancam.

"[Your Name] …" Shikamaru sedikit terkejut melihat keadaanmu yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Wajahmu merah berurai air mata. Menyedihkan dan menggemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

Sasori memandang penuh kebencian pada Shikamaru, "Mulai sekarang jangan pernah mendekatinya lagi. Sudah saatnya kau mengakhiri semua sandiwara ini. Kau telah banyak membuatnya menangis. Sedikitpun ia tak merasakan kebahagiaan saat bersamamu. Ia lebih bahagia bersamaku." Ujarnya panjang lebar. Tenang namun penuh penekanan seakan perintah yang tak boleh dibantah.

Decakan kesal meluncur dari mulut Shikamaru, "Tck. _Mendokusai_. Jangan ikut campur masalah kami! Sebaiknya kau pergi dan biarkan kami menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi."

"Semuanya telah berakhir, Nara. Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi." Ujar Sasori dingin. Ia membimbingmu untuk berdiri. Merangkul kedua bahu mungilmu secara protektif. "Ayo kita pergi!"

**GREPP**

"Kita harus bicara, [Your Full Name]." Desis Shikamaru sembari menahan tanganmu agar tak pergi.

"Hey nanas, lepaskan ta—"

"Biarkan aku disini sebentar, Sasori-_kun_." Kau menyela ucapan Sasori. Memandangnya sendu meminta pengertian. "Aku harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang." Jelasmu membuat pria berambut merah itu terpaksa menuruti keinginanmu.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi." Sasori menghela nafas berat. Mengusap wajahmu lembut untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yang tertinggal. Menatap nyalang pada Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Hening menyelimuti.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara pertama kali. Baik kau atau Shikamaru hanya terdiam di tempat kalian berdiri. Tangannya masih memegang tanganmu. Hangat. Kau tak berusaha melepaskan, iapun sepertinya tak ingin mengakhiri koneksi yang terjadi melalui sentuhan kulit kalian.

"Hey!" Shikamaru berujar pelan namun terdengar jelas di telingamu. Kau masih menundukkan kepala, enggan untuk memandang pria yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapanmu. "Kau tadi bertanya, apakah aku mencintaimu? Jawabanku adalah tidak."

**NYUTT**

Luka di hatimu bertambah lebar. Mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru secara langsung ternyata lebih menyakitkan. Namun begini lebih baik. Pada akhirnya kau mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana perasaan pria itu padamu. Tanpa harus ada keraguan atau spekulasi-spekulasi yang bermunculan dengan sendirinya di dalam kepalamu.

"Aku tahu." Lirihmu bersuara serak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bahkan kini kau telah menangis. Lagi. "Untuk itulah aku ingin menga—"

**GREPP**

Dalam sekejap kau berada dalam pelukkan Shikamaru. Ia tak memberikan waktu untuk melanjutkan ucapanmu. Ia memelukmu erat seakan takut jika kau akan pergi atau menghilang begitu saja.

"Diam dan jangan katakan apapun! Kau tak kuijinkan bicara sekarang." Perintah Shikamaru yang dengan mudah kau turuti karena masih terkejut atas tindakannya itu. "Dengarkan baik-baik apa yang akan aku katakan ini, _baka_ [Your Name]!"

"Jangan mengataiku _ba_—Hmffttt…"

**CUPP**

Bola matamu melebar sempurna menerima tindakan mengejutkan kedua yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Ia baru saja menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirmu. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan yang berhasil membuat seluruh otot tubuhmu menegang hingga tak mampu bergerak maupun berkedip.

"_Urusai_. Aku bilang jangan bicara. Kau hanya boleh mendengarkanku saja. Mengerti?" Ujar Shikamaru memandang matamu penuh arti dan keseriusan. Ekspresi yang jarang sekali ditunjukkannya. Kedua tangan besar miliknya merangkum wajahmu. Meski ciuman telah berakhir namun jarak wajah kalian masihlah berdekatan. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan hembusan nafas berbau khas yang berasal dari mulutnya ketika berbicara.

Shikamaru menurunkan kedua tangannya dari wajahmu. Menyimpannya diatas bahumu, meremasnya lembut. "Aku tak mencintaimu. Perasaanku lebih dalam dari itu. Tak bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Lagipula terlalu merepotkan dan akan sangat panjang jika aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Jadi aku hanya ingin bilang … Shikamaru Nara hanya menginginkan [Your Full Name] untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya hingga akhir hayat. Lalu apa jawabanmu, [Name]? Apa kau akan mempercayai ucapan pria pemalas sepertiku?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya di hari ini Shikamaru mengejutkanmu. Tindakan dan ucapannya sungguh tak terduga. Matamu memanas. Air mata pun kembali meleleh membasahi wajahmu.

Anggukan kepalamu menjadi jawaban yang membuat raut wajah Shikamaru berbinar bahagia. Ia menarik tubuhmu ke dalam pelukkannya seraya berkata, "_Arigatou_. Aku janji mulai saat ini hubungan kita akan berubah menjadi lebih baik dari yang kemarin."

"Aku pegang janjimu, Shikamaru-_kun_." Senyum kebahagiaan menghiasi wajahmu. Membalas pelukkan pria yang sangat berarti bagi hidupmu. Saling berbagi perasaan dan kehangatan tanpa perlu banyak menukar kata.

Masih banyak waktu untuk membicarakan semuanya. Masih banyak waktu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Kau memutuskan untuk menyimpan dulu segala macam pertanyaan yang ingin kau tanyakan pada Shikamaru—termasuk mengenai Temari. Kini kau hanya berharap waktu terhenti agar kalian bisa menikmati momen menyenangkan ini lebih lama lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Kayaknya part Shika paling panjang dan paling gaje dibandingkan yang lainnya :-p**

**Untuk chapter depan seperti janjiku, Toneri, menyusul kemudian Itachi.**

**Karena banyak yang menginginkan pahlawan Konoha itu untuk muncul dalam cerita ini. #Termasuk Author#**

**Ditunggu saja ya ;-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review mengenai cerita di chapter ini ya :-)**


	7. I'm Lose : Toneri

**(-7-) Tittle : I'M LOSE**

**Pairing : Toneri x Readers!Fem**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

"Besok aku akan menikah."

Pernyataan Toneri yang terkesan santai membuatku seolah terkena halilintar di siang bolong. Terkejut dan sakit secara bersamaan. Jantungku teremas kuat hingga hancur tak berbentuk. Kedua tanganku terkepal erat diatas paha.

Aku masih tak mampu menatap sosok lelaki tampan bersurai kelabu yang tengah duduk di hadapanku. Apalagi jika harus menatap manik indah sebiru dan sedingin es miliknya itu.

Sungguh, aku tak akan mampu. Menunduk adalah jalan yang kupilih sejak awal kami berada disini.

"Kau mendengarku kan?" Suara lembut namun datar milik Toneri kembali terdengar. Memastikan bahwa aku memperhatikan apa yang telah ia katakan tadi.

Tentu saja aku mendengarnya. Terlalu jelas malah hingga sampai saat inipun ucapan yang terlontar dari mulutnya tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Seolah kaset rusak yang terus berputar dan tak tahu akan berhenti kapan.

Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri serta menekan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam hati. Aku tak boleh menangis disini. Aku tak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahanku di hadapannya. Aku harus tetap kuat dan tenang. Bersandiwara seperti biasanya.

Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku hingga manik berbeda warna kami saling bersirobok setelah sekian lama tak bersua. "Selamat kalau begitu." Akhirnya suaraku keluar meski susah payah agar tak terdengar gemetar.

"Terimakasih." Ujar Toneri datar. Sebelah tangan pucatnya terulur untuk meraih pipiku. Mengusapnya lembut seraya kembali berkata, "Apa sebegitu bahagianya berita pernikahanku ini hingga membuatmu menangis?" Ia menatapku dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. Terkesan misterius dan membingungkan.

**DEGG**

Demi Tuhan. Bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa air mataku telah menetes membasahi wajahku. Tanpa sadar pertahananku runtuh. Benar-benar bodoh, tolol, dan menyedihkan sekali diriku ini.

Semuanya hancur. Topengku, harga diriku, dan juga hatiku. Pasti kini aku terlihat seratus kali lebih menyedihkan di matanya. Menggelikan sekali. Pada akhirnya aku kalah telak.

"Aku bahagia. Tentu saja." Dustaku. Masih bersikeras melanjutkan sandiwara meski telah berantakkan dan kacau disebabkan oleh diriku sendiri.

Senyum miring penuh arogansi dan kemenangan tersemat di bibir Toneri, "Hentikanlah! Kau telah kalah." Usapan tangannya telah berpindah sedikit demi sedikit. Kini tangannya berada di belakang tengkukku, menariknya pelan hingga jarak wajah kami saling berdekatan.

Deru nafasnya yang tenang bisa kurasakan dengan jelas, bahkan aroma mint yang menguar dari mulutnya memenuhi indera penciumanku. "Aku yang menang." Bisiknya percaya diri. Menutup jarak yang tersisa diantara kami dengan membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan memabukkan.

Yang kutahu saat ini hanyalah….Aku tak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya. Aku telah terjerat oleh pesona lelaki itu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya entah sejak kapan. Yang jelas jantungku selalu berdetak secara berlebihan ketika di dekatnya. Merasa tak suka ketika ada gadis lain yang berada di sekitarnya. Wajahku memanas ketika melihat senyumannya. Menjadi salah tingkah ketika kedua mata kami saling beradu pandang.

Sejak awal aku tahu bahwa kemenangan akan berada di tangannya. Namun egoku yang terlampau besar menampik semua kenyataan itu. Seharusnya dulu aku tak menerima pertaruhan konyol yang berkaitan dengan perasaan, cinta, dan sejenisnya. Karena hal itu merupakan sebuah pertaruhan yang sangat beresiko. Bagaikan bermain api yang pada akhirnya akan terbakar tanpa bisa mengelak ataupun menghindar.

Begitu pula yang terjadi pada kami.

_Siapa yang jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, maka ialah yang kalah._

Dan ternyata memang akulah yang kalah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Bisik Toneri setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Enggan menjauhkan diri. Akupun tak menolak, membiarkan semua terjadi seperti air yang mengalir.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanyaku tak mengerti. Menatap bingung seperti orang linglung. Apalagi efek ciuman yang baru saja kuterima masih belum menghilang dalam waktu dekat. Jantungku berdetak cepat tak terkendali disertai deru nafas yang tak beraturan. Jangan lupakan bahwa wajahku pasti sangat memerah hingga ke telinga. Uh, sangat memalukan!

Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampan Toneri, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Mataku berkedip cepat beberapa kali seolah mencerna apa yang Toneri katakan. Takut salah dengar atau salah tangkap. Kepalaku mendadak pusing dan pendengaranku terisi penuh oleh ucapannya itu. Bahkan jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Terkejut dan tak menduga bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal itu padaku.

Cukup lama aku berdiam diri. Tenggorokkanku terasa kaku dan lidahku menjadi kelu untuk sekedar menjawab _'iya'_. Padahal sangat mudah dan sederhana. Namun perlu kekuatan dan keberanian lebih untuk melakukannya.

"Bernafaslah!" Perintah Toneri sembari tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyolku menahan nafas akibat keterkejutan yang masih menguasaiku. "Bolehkah aku menyombongkan diri bahwa diamnya dirimu merupakan jawaban positif untukku?" Ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku. Menatap mataku dalam dan penuh arti.

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan membuat wajah Toneri kian bersinar. Ia menggumamkan kata terimakasih kemudian membawaku kembali ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini ciumannya lebih menuntut seolah mengatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya, mulai dari sekarang dan selamanya.

Ah, sepertinya aku telah kalah telak. Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya meskipun menjadi seorang yang kalah. Sebuah kekalahan yang berakhir manis dan menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

Lama tak bertemu minna :-)

Aku sibuk kerja dan terkena WB. Jadinya lama menghilang di dunia FFn.

Next Itachi ya. Ditunggu aja moga bisa update cepat.


	8. Daisuki Da, Sensei : Itachi

**(-8-) Tittle : DAISUKI DA, SENSEI…**

**Pairing : Itachi x Readers!Fem**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

"Kau…" Pria bermata onyx itu terlihat terkejut ketika melihatku berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Namun tak lama ia memasang _pokerface _dengan sorot mata dingin.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Ia bertanya. _To the point_, tanpa berbasa-basi. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaanku yang basah kuyup dan kedinginan karena telah menembus hujan deras dari rumahku menuju ke tempatnya. Demi mengetahui jawaban dari segala hal yang berkecamuk di dalam kepalaku.

Bibirku bergetar dan pucat. Berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang tertahan di tenggorokkan. "Apa benar kau…" Kugigit bibir bawahku keras-keras, ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini namun rasa ingin tahu telah mengoyak hati dan pikiranku. Aku ingin semuanya jelas. Aku ingin mengetahui kenyataan langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan, bukan dari orang lain.

Semua keberanian yang telah terkumpul menguap entah kemana. Lidahku kelu dan otakku buntu. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Haruskah aku menanyakannya? Apakah hubungan kami nanti akan berubah setelah itu?

Helaan nafas berat mengalun dari bibirnya, "Jika tak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang." Lembut namun menusuk. Ia seolah mengusirku secara halus. Merasa terganggu dengan kedatanganku.

"Itachi _sensei_ …" Panggilku lemah. Kini tak hanya bibirku yang bergetar dan pucat, namun seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasa darah di dalam tubuhku membeku. Kedua mataku berkabut, berusaha menahan air mata yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar. "Apa benar kau sudah menikah?" Pada akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulutku. Meski pandangan mataku tertuju pada lantai keramik yang tengah kuinjak, bukan memandang kearah manik onyx miliknya yang kuyakin tengah memandangiku tajam.

Detik jam berlalu bagaikan alunan lagu kematian yang membuatku tak nyaman. Aku takut mendengar jawaban darinya. Aku sangat takut mengetahui kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan terbongkar. Aku gelisah, hingga kedua tanganku tak bisa diam. Meremasi _dress_ selutut yang kupakai sebagai bentuk luapan kegelisahanku.

"Ya." Satu kata telah keluar dari mulutnya. Singkat, padat, dan sangat jelas. Bagaikan hantaman keras sebuah godam tepat mengenai ulu hatiku. Sakit. Terlalu sakit hingga aku kesulitan untuk bernafas. Telingaku berdengung, kepalaku terasa berat, bahkan pandangan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Dan aku hancur.

Air mataku tumpah. Aku menangis dalam diam. Tak tersedu, apalagi meraung. Ternyata yang dikatakan Hinata kemarin itu benar. Itachi _sensei_ telah menikah. Ia telah memiliki seorang istri yang sangat dicintainya.

Bukankah seharusnya hal ini tak mengejutkan lagi? Seorang Itachi Uchiha adalah pria yang tampan, jenius, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Semua yang ada pada dirinya adalah idaman para wanita. Jadi tak heran bukan jika ia menjadi idola setiap wanita, termasuk aku sendiri yang telah menyukainya sejak pertama kali ia mengajar di kelasku sebagai guru baru.

Pada awalnya aku mengira hal tersebut hanyalah sebatas rasa kagum saja, namun semakin lama aku semakin menyadari bahwa perasaanku jauh lebih dalam dari itu. Aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada guruku sendiri, seorang pria yang bahkan jauh lebih tua dariku. Usia kami terpaut dua belas tahun. Aku berusia 16 tahun, sedangkan ia berusia 28 tahun.

Ia selalu bersikap lembut dan ramah. Hangat dan pengertian. Hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Mungkin akulah yang bodoh karena menganggap sikapnya itu hanya ditujukkan hanya untukku. Aku terlalu egois. Padahal jelas terlihat bahwa ia bersikap seperti itu pada semua orang. Namun aku sengaja menutup mata serta telingaku, tetap menganggap bahwa sikapnya hanya dikhususkan untukku.

Maka dengan penuh keberanian dan kepercayadirian, dua hari yang lalu aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya di taman belakang sekolah usai tugas piketku selesai. Disaksikan langit sore yang mulai menguning, pohon _mapple_ yang berdiri kokoh, serta seorang sahabatku yang sengaja aku suruh untuk menungguku tak jauh dari tempat kami berada saat itu.

"_Daisuki da, Sensei …" _

Setelah pernyataan cintaku itu, hanya keheningan yang menyambut. Semilir angin sore membelai seluruh tubuh kami. Menerbangkan dedaunan seolah menjadi latar yang begitu pas dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Ia tak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memandangiku datar seolah tak berminat. Aku tersentak. Kemana perginya tatapan hangat dan senyuman ramah yang selalu ia berikan? Mengapa aku merasa pria yang tengah berada di hadapanku itu adalah orang yang berbeda?

"_Kau akan menyesal."_

Detik berikutnya yang kurasakan adalah sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Ia mengecup bibirku. Kami saling menempelkan bibir di bawah naungan pohon _mapple_ yang menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang telah terjadi diantara kami. Mungkin setelah ini akan terjadi hubungan terlarang antara seorang murid dan seorang guru di sekolah. Tak masalah bagiku, meski hubungan kami harus disembunyikan dari semua orang. Yang jelas aku bahagia karena sepertinya perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Bolehkah aku menganggap tindakannya tersebut menandakan bahwa iapun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?

Dan setelahnya, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Ia bersikap normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Menganggap hal yang telah terjadi seolah tak berarti. Aku kesal dan marah. Ia selalu membingungkanku. Aku butuh kejelasan. Untuk itulah aku memutuskan akan mengajaknya bicara usai jam sekolah berakhir. Namun tiba-tiba saja temanku—Hinata—mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan nyaris membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

"_Se-sebenarnya Itachi sensei telah mempunyai istri."_

"_A-aku mengetahuinya dari Neji-nii. Itachi sensei adalah teman satu kampus Neji-nii dulu meskipun mereka tak terlalu dekat. Dan Neji-nii datang sendiri ke acara pernikahan Itachi sensei dua tahun yang lalu."_

"_Go-gomen harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu. A-aku hanya tak ingin kau semakin terluka jika terlambat mengetahuinya."_

"Aku…" Suaraku bergetar. Setelah lama terdiam, mengingat kilasan balik dari masa lampau kini aku kembali ke kenyataan. Dimana aku tengah berdiri dan dengan siapa aku saling berhadapan. "Membencimu, _Sensei_." Lanjutku tanpa ragu. Menatap manik onyxnya yang gelap meski tak terlalu jelas karena air mata yang terus menerus keluar tanpa henti.

Sorot matanya melembut. Mungkin keadaanku saat ini sedikit menarik simpatinya. Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Namun aku tak butuh belas kasihan, terutama dari orang yang merupakan penyebab utama kehancuran hatiku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia memberikan tatapan yang tak aku mengerti. "Kita akan bicara lagi setelah kau tenang." Tangan besarnya mengusap wajahku yang basah oleh air mata bercampur air hujan yang masih turun begitu deras diluar sana.

"Khe." Aku tersenyum sinis. Menghempas kasar tangannya yang masih berada di sekitar wajahku.

"Kau mulai mempermainkanku lagi. Apa aku begitu menyenangkan untuk menjadi mainanmu? Kau telah mempermainkan perasaanku. Kau telah mempermainkan cinta tulusku padamu. Aku membencimu, brengsek." Teriakku kacau. Menangis tersedu. Tak bisa lagi untuk bersikap tenang. Bahkan aku tak peduli jika semua penghuni apartemen disini merasa terganggu dengan teriakkanku. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah meneriakkan semua emosi yang memenuhi hatiku.

Itachi Uchiha terpaku di tempatnya. Sekilas bisa kulihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Ia memandangku seolah tak percaya bahwa semua ucapan kasar itu akan terlontar dari mulut mungilku.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Sepertinya aku melewatkan sesuatu." Terdengar sebuah suara lembut namun berwibawa dari arah belakang Itachi. Seorang wanita bertubuh tinggi semampai, berkulit putih, berambut ungu pendek berjalan mendekati kami. Tenang dan santai.

Manik ungunya menilik penampilanku dari bawah hingga ke atas. Seolah menilai. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, begitupun sorot matanya. Itu membuatku tak nyaman dan merasa terhina entah mengapa. Tatapan matanya seolah mengejekku.

Aku akui bahwa wanita di hadapanku ini sangat cantik. Sempurna. Idaman para pria. Jauh berbeda denganku yang hanya seekor itik buruk rupa. Mereka terlihat sangat cocok ketika bersanding. Membuat perasaanku semakin terjatuh lebih dalam dan sakit.

"Kau membuatnya tak nyaman, Konan." Tegur Itachi _sensei_ menyadari ketidaknyamananku oleh tatapan yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Eh, jadi ini gadis kecil yang kau maksud? Tidak buruk juga." Wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu berjalan mendekatiku, meraih daguku hingga tatapan kami saling bertemu dalam jarak dekat. "Tapi levelku tetap berada jauh diatasmu, bocah." Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Merasa puas melihat wajah kesal dan marahku.

"Konan …" Suara Itachi_ sensei_ memperingatkan. Jangan lupakan sorot mata mengancam yang dilayangkannya pada wanita itu. "Pergilah! Urusanmu sudah selesai bukan?"

"Ah, kau tak asyik Itachi-_kun_." Rengeknya. Bergelayutan manja di lengan Itachi _sensei_.

Tck, pemandangan ini memuakkan. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aku ingin segera pergi darisini namun kedua kakiku entah mengapa sulit sekali untuk digerakkan.

"Kalian menjijikan." Desisku tajam. "Pria brengsek dan wanita angkuh kurang ajar. Kalian sungguh cocok menjadi pasangan." Hilang sudah sikap rapuh dan menyedihkanku beberapa saat lalu. Sikap wanita itu sungguh membuatku tak ingin terlihat lemah apalagi menyedihkan. Ia akan semakin menginjak harga diriku.

"Ha ha ha ha…" Wanita itu tertawa. Ia menepuk bahu Itachi _sensei_ kemudian melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar, "Sepertinya kau harus memberikan pelajaran etika dan sopan santun pada bocah ini. Aku pergi dulu, mantan suamiku."

Tunggu dulu!

Apa ia bilang? Mantan suami? Apa maksudnya itu?

**SRETT **

**BLAMM**

**CKLEKK**

Tanpa sempat menyuarakkan kebingunganku, Itachi _sensei_ dengan cepat menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya.

Posisi kami saat ini terlalu intim. Aku terjebak. Tubuh besarnya menghimpitku di belakang pintu. Menatapku tajam seolah mangsa yang siap diterkam.

"Ya. Aku memang telah menikah. Namun setahun yang lalu kami telah bercerai. Konan adalah mantan istriku." Ucapan yang dilontarkan Itachi _sensei_ bagaikan oase di padang pasir. Menjawab semua gundah gulana serta kebingungan yang melandaku. Memecahkan kesalahpahaman serta membuka rahasia yang menjadi dilema.

**GLUPH**

Aku menelan ludah. Berusaha mencerna semua yang telah terjadi. Saling menghubungkan antara satu dengan yang lain hingga menciptakan sebuah benang merah lurus yang menjadi jawaban.

"Ja-jadi kau seorang duda sekarang?" Tanyaku polos.

"Hn. Kau tak masalah kan?" Itachi _sensei_ mendekatkan wajahnya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut di sudut bibirku. Menggodaku dengan sentuhan tangan nakalnya di kedua lengan telanjangku.

Kepalaku menggeleng pelan, "Aku tak masalah dengan itu. Karena aku mencintaimu." Ungkapku tegas.

Sebuah senyum simpul menghiasi wajah tampan Itachi _sensei_, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia meraup bibirku. Membawaku ke dalam sebuah ciuman penuh yang membuatku gila.

Kedua tangannya tak tinggal diam. Terus menerus melakukan sentuhan ke seluruh bagian tubuhku. Bahkan kini ia mulai menyentuh bagian yang tak pernah terjamah oleh siapapun sebelumnya. Nafas kami menderu. Berkabut nafsu.

"Engghh … A-aahh …" Suara aneh itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku ketika Itachi _sensei_ memberikan sebuah tanda kepemilikkannya di leherku.

"Menikahlah denganku!" Sebuah lamaran langsung tanpa basa-basi yang dilakukan Itachi _sensei_ membuatku membeku. Ia tersenyum hangat. Membelai pipiku lembut penuh kasih.

Aku kembali menangis. Namun kali ini tangis kebahagiaan, bukan kesedihan.

"Ya. Aku mau." Jawabku. Menerima lamaran pria yang kucintai dengan senang hati. Memeluk tubuhnya erat. Menangis haru dan bahagia diatas dada bidangnya.

"_Arigatou_."

"_Daisuki da, Sensei._"

"_Ore mo daisuki da_."

Kini senyum lembut di bibir Itachi _sensei_ kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringai menakutkan yang membuatku mendadak merasakan firasat buruk.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya memberikanmu hukuman karena tadi kau sudah berbicara kasar."

"Hu-hukuman a-apa?" Cicitku takut. Melihat sosok berbeda Itachi _sensei_ saat ini. Ia bagaikan seorang iblis tampan yang berasal dari dasar neraka yang datang untuk merenggut jiwaku.

"Hukumanmu adalah…"

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

"Kyaaa … _Sensei_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak pakaianku." Ujarku setengah berteriak histeris. Terkejut dan tak menyangka dengan tindakan Itachi _sensei_ yang dengan berani merobek _dress_ku hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasku.

Aku menatap horor ketika melihat seringai Itachi _sensei_ kian mengembang, menelan ludahku dengan susah payah merasakan tanda _alarm_ berbahaya yang berbunyi di dalam kepalaku.

"Waktunya melaksanakan hukuman." Ujar Itachi _sensei_ tenang namun entah mengapa begitu menakutkan. "_Itadakimasu_ …"

"Kyaaaa … _Sensei_ … _Dameee_ …!"

Biarlah hanya aku, Itachi _sensei_, dan Tuhan yang tahu atas apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Karena aku yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi kami berdua. Apalagi Itachi _sensei_ benar-benar serius memberikan hukumannya, membuatku tak berdaya dalam kuasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Yosh ... Ini dia part Itachi. Mana Itachi _lovers_ suaranya? Hehehe...**

**Part terakhir adalah Utakata. **

**See u later :-)**


	9. Happy Ending or Bad Ending? : Utakata

**(-9-) Tittle : HAPPY ENDING OR BAD ENDING?**

**Pairing : Utakata x Readers!Fem _Slight_ Itachi x Readers!Fem _Slight _Sasuke x Readers!Fem**

** . . . . .**

** . . . . .**

** . . . . .**

**PLUK**

Sebuah map cokelat berukuran sedang terlempar tepat ke wajahku. Lalu terdengarlah suara dingin seorang pria bersurai cokelat yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapanku sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jika itu masih kurang, aku akan menambahnya lagi. Bagaimana menurutmu? Sekarang kau bersedia kan menerima penawaranku?"

Kedua tanganku terkepal erat diatas paha. Marah serta perasaan lainnya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis saat ini. Menahan diri untuk memperlihatkan sisi lemahku pada iblis berwujud tampan yang telah berulang kali menginjak-injak harga diriku. Menyakiti hatiku dengan sikap, tindakan, serta ucapannya yang tajam cenderung kasar.

"Kenapa diam?" Nada suaranya mulai tak sabar. Ia memang bukan tife pria yang suka menunggu ataupun menerima penolakan dari seseorang. Termasuk dariku. Namun maaf saja, aku lebih baik mati daripada harus memenuhi keinginan busuknya itu.

Aku memang orang miskin. Tapi aku masih punya harga diri yang harus tetap kupertahankan apapun yang terjadi. Hanya itulah yang aku miliki saat ini.

"Jawabanku akan tetap sama." Pada akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara untuk merespon pertanyaannya. Diiringi helaan nafas berat seolah membuang beban yang mencengkram erat dadaku. "Sebanyak apapun uang yang kau berikan, aku tak akan pernah mau mengikuti keinginan bejatmu." Ujarku lagi mempertegas penolakan yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Kini helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh tingginya, mencondongkan wajahnya hingga jarak kami terpaut beberapa centi saja.

"Kenapa? Padahal dulu kau selalu menempel padaku layaknya perangko. Jangan so jual mahal! Di mataku kau tetaplah seorang wanita murahan." Hembusan nafasnya membelai lembut wajahku. Wangi dan memabukkan namun begitu menyakitkan hatiku seolah ditusuk sembilu ketika mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulutnya itu.

Tanpa sadar tangan kananku terangkat. Melayangkan pukulan cukup keras di pipinya.

**PLAKK**

Suara tamparanku menggema dalam ruangan sepi ini. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Membasahi wajahku tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Semakin banyak dan banyak. Aku menangis hebat karena terlalu lama menahan sakit dan luka sedangkan ia hanya terpaku. Terkejut menerima tamparanku yang tak terduga. Raut wajahnya mengeras, pertanda bahwa amarah tengah menguasai dirinya.

"Beraninya kau menamparku." Desisnya penuh amarah sembari mencengkram kedua lenganku erat dan kasar. Aku meringis di tengah isak tangis merasakan sakit pada lengan serta hatiku.

"Aku bukan pelacurmu, Utakata Uchiha." Tanpa sadar aku berteriak. Menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok lelaki yang tengah menyiksa raga dan batinku.

"Kenapa kau membuat semuanya menjadi sulit?" Utakata memegang daguku erat. "Kau hanya perlu menghangatkan ranjangku setiap malam. Aku jamin kau tak akan kekurangan uang jika bersamaku." Dengan begitu mudahnya ia mengatakan hal sekejam itu padaku. Seringan bulu seolah mengatakan hal biasa. Mengoyak harga diri serta hatiku yang telah terluka.

Semua Uchiha memang sama saja. Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan si pantat ayam yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan gadis tetangga sebelah rumahku. Dan kini, hal yang sama terjadi padaku. Pria Uchiha ini ingin menghancurkan hidupku yang tenang dan damai sebelum kedatangannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus melakukan hal sehina itu. Brengsek. Aku sungguh membencimu … Hiks … Hiks …" Tangisanku terdengar pilu. Tak kuasa kutahan lagi. Seluruh emosiku terluapkan melalui air mata yang menetes membasahi wajahku.

Brengsek. Sialan. Dasar iblis. Aku sangat membencimu, Utakata Uchiha. Kau menganggap diriku adalah wanita murahan yang akan melakukan apapun demi uang, termasuk menjual tubuh dan harga diriku.

Begitu hinakah aku di matamu?

Apa salahku hingga kau menyakitiku sejauh ini?

Rasanya air mataku tak bisa berhenti keluar. Semakin keras aku berusaha untuk menghentikan tangis, semakin kuat pula emosi yang meledak di dalam dadaku. Bahkan kini kepalaku terasa pusing, pendengaranku berdegung, terlalu berat menanggung beban pikiran yang mengambil alih seluruh saraf di tubuhku.

Tenagaku telah habis. Selama aku menangis ia sama sekali tak bicara, hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Yang kurasakan tatapan mata cokelatnya sedari tadi terus terpaku kearahku seolah kondisiku ini merupakan hal menyenangkan yang harus direkam di dalam ingatannya.

"Aku…" Suara Utakata terdengar setelah menit demi menit terlewati. Sedangkan aku masih menutupi wajahku yang kacau dan menyedihkan menggunakan kedua tanganku. "Minta maaf." Lanjutnya tenang diiringi hembusan nafas berat seakan menyesali semua perbuatan serta ucapan kasarnya padaku beberapa saat lalu.

"Hey!" Serunya mulai kesal karena tak dipedulikan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku diikuti sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuh mungilku.

Utakata memelukku.

"Jangan menangis lagi!" Ujarnya pelan. Tangannya membelai lembut punggungku yang bergetar. Begitu menenangkan dan mendebarkan. Irama jantungku tak menentu dibuatnya. Ia memang selalu bisa mengacaukan pikiranku, perasaanku, bahkan kinerja jantungku.

Cinta pertama ternyata sulit untuk dilupakan. Ya, itu benar. Utakata adalah pria pertama yang membuatku mengenal dan merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Bahkan ia juga yang telah membuat masa SMA-ku dulu bagaikan di neraka.

Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Masa laluku itu hanya akan membuka luka lama. Dan kedatangan Utakata ke dalam kehidupanku untuk kedua kalinya telah membuat luka hatiku kian menganga lebar.

"Aku mohon hentikanlah!" Lirihku setelah kebisuan merajai kami selama banyak menit yang terlewati. "Pergilah dan jangan pernah mengusik kehidupanku lagi. Apa kau belum puas membuatku menderita?" Isak tangisku mereda. Namun air mata ini masih senantiasa mengalir membasahi wajahku.

"Belum. Dan tidak akan pernah." Ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Emosiku kembali naik ketika mendengar jawabannya itu. Berusaha keras mendorongnya agar melepaskan pelukkan, namun perbedaan kekuatan kami terlalu jauh hingga ialah yang menang.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriakku masih tetap berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Pelukkannya malah kian mengerat seakan ingin meremukkan tubuhku. Ia menelusuri rambutku menggunakan hidung mancungnya, terus turun ke bawah mencapai telingaku. Hembusan nafas hangatnya membuat bulu kudukku merinding diiringi detak jantung yang menggila.

"Aku tak akan pernah puas sebelum kau menjadi milikku." Ia berbisik penuh penekanan. Mengecupi daun telingaku kemudian menggigitnya lembut hingga suara menjijikan yang tak ingin kudengar keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini ia tengah menyeringai. Kembali membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak, "Bagaimana kalau aku tandai dirimu agar tak ada satupun pria yang mau denganmu?"

**DEGG**

"Kau gila." Seruku. Mendorong tubuhnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Dan kini aku berhasil membuatnya menjauh. Ia jatuh terduduk diatas lantai. Ekspresi wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan kesakitan, karena kerasnya doronganku pasti membuat rasa sakit yang lumayan terasa di pinggulnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau masih memiliki sisa tenaga sebesar itu." Ia terkekeh. Kedua kakinya telah berdiri menopang tubuh tingginya yang menawan. Tak besar, namun tak juga kurus. Ia memiliki beberapa otot yang tumbuh dengan semestinya. Bisep dan trisep yang kuyakin akan terlihat sangat seksi ketika tubuh itu dilihat tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku keras-keras. Mengenyahkan pikiran gila yang memenuhi otakku. Dalam keadaan seperti ini bisa-bisanya aku berpikiran kotor begitu.

Ya Tuhan … Ampunilah aku!

"Membayangkan hal kotor tentangku heh?" Ia menebak apa yang tengah berada di dalam pikiranku. Seketika bibirnya menyeringai. Tangan kanannya menarik daguku hingga jarak wajah kami begitu dekat, "Malam ini kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Menjilat sudut bibirku, menyeringai senang ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut yang terpasang di wajahku. Jangan lupakan rona merah yang telah memenuhi seluruh wajah hingga telingaku. Antara malu, marah, dan takut.

"Tidak." Kepalaku menggeleng keras. Tubuhku bergetar ketakutan melihat sorot matanya. Yang menunjukkan keseriusan. Aku tahu semua yang ia katakan tak pernah main-main. Ia selalu melakukan apapun tanpa ragu, meskipun itu terdengar gila bagi orang-orang.

Aku harus pergi darisini. Sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Sekali lagi aku berhasil mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Segera belari menuju pintu keluar apartemenku sendiri.

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika melihat beberapa orang yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan penampilan formal layaknya pasangan pengantin. Dua pria bermata onyx yang memiliki marga sama dengan pria yang sangat kubenci sekaligus kucintai. Mereka adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Sedangkan dua orang gadis yang berdiri di samping mereka, aku hanya mengenal salah satunya saja. Ia adalah gadis tetangga di samping rumahku.

Untuk apa mereka datang kesini dengan penampilan seperti itu?

"Wah wah … Kau mau melarikan diri ya, _Onee-san_?" Ujar Sasuke tersenyum mengejek. Membuatku ingin melayangkan satu bogem mentah ke wajah yang kuakui memang tampan.

"Kau tak apa-apa? Kau terlihat ketakutan dan kacau." Kini Itachi yang berbicara. Ia tersenyum hangat. Tangan besarnya mengusap rambutku lembut, "Jangan takut! Aku akan melindungimu." Entah mengapa usapan tangan serta ucapannya membuatku sedikit tenang. Aku menatapnya penuh permohonan, berharap ia akan menolongku dari pria menakutkan yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearah kami.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari calon istriku, Itachi!" Nada penuh ancaman terlontar dari mulut Utakata. "Dan jangan so menjadi pahlawan kesiangan. Kau menjijikan." Lanjutnya lagi. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia terlihat sangat marah. Apalagi setelah melihatku bersembunyi di belakang punggung lebar Itachi, meminta perlindungan.

"Kau terlihat menakutkan seperti iblis, _Ototou/Aniki_." Ujar Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Tenang tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aura hitam pekat yang terpancar dari tubuh Utakata seolah akan melenyapkan semua yang menjadi pengganggunya.

Utakata tak mempedulikan ucapan mereka. Ia segera menarik tanganku kasar, membawaku ke dalam pelukkan posesifnya. "Kau milikku. Jangan pernah berlindung di belakang punggung pria lain, meskipun itu _Aniki_ku sendiri." Bisiknya bernada tajam dan mengancam.

Gadis manis yang berdiri di samping Itachi memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian berkata, " Kalian para Uchiha memang sama. Jadi jangan saling mengatai."

"Tck. _Aniki_, gadismu itu berisik sekali!" Ujar Sasuke merasa tak suka. Seketika ia kembali memasang senyum mengejek, "Ah maaf sepertinya aku salah. Kau kan bukan seorang gadis lagi. Benar kan, _Aniki_?"

"Ka-kau … Dasar pantat ayam kurang ajar. Kuhajar kau!" Teriak gadis itu kesal. Hampir menyerang Sasuke jika saja Itachi tak menghentikannya dengan cara memeluk tubuh mungil sang gadis dari belakang. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatnya tenang dengan wajah merona merah.

Sedangkan gadis di samping Sasuke tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya tersenyum canggung menanggapi semua ini. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke, memandangnya lembut seolah berkata _'Sudah. Jangan membuat masalah!'_

Aku tertegun melihat pemandangan di depanku. Sepertinya gadis tetanggaku itu telah berubah. Sorot matanya menunjukkan cinta dan kasih sayang ketika bertatapan dengan Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya.

Itachi dan gadisnya pun sama. Mereka saling mencintai dan menyayangi.

"Jangan alihkan pandanganmu dariku!" Utakata membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia meraih daguku agar kami saling bertatapan. Mengecup bibirku lembut kemudian berkata, "Kau milikku."

"Tahan dirimu, _Aniki_. Setelah menikah kau bisa melakukan apapun." Suara Sasuke menginterupsi. Menghentikan Utakata yang hampir saja akan menciumku.

Utakata tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Kau benar. Lebih baik kusimpan nanti untuk malam pertama kami." Ucapannya membuat wajahku merona dan semakin bingung.

"Ayo! Aku akan membantumu bersiap-siap." Si Gadis ceria menarik tanganku. Membawaku pergi meninggalkan para Uchiha itu. Entah mengapa aku tak menolak, pasrah saja mengikuti langkahnya diikuti gadis tetanggaku yang hanya tersenyum lembut seolah berkata _'Tenang saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

Aku ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun tanpa diminta gadis ceria berambut coklat pendek itu menceritakan semuanya secara detil. Mataku hampir melompat keluar dari kelopaknya ketika mendengar penuturan dari gadis itu. Bahwa malam ini akan diadakan pesta pernikahan di mansion Uchiha. Pesta pernikahan ketiga puteranya, yaitu Itachi, Utakata, dan Sasuke yang akan diselenggarakan secara bersamaan.

Semuanya telah siap. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan para calon pengantin yang akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu pada malam ini.

Aku membeku seolah tak percaya. Aku akan menikah dengan Utakata malam ini. Ia benar-benar seenaknya mengambil keputusan. Selalu melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan tanpa mempedulikan orang lain.

Entahlah, hal ini merupakan akhir yang bahagia atau akhir yang buruk bagiku. Menjadi seorang istri dari Utakata Uchiha—pria dingin, arogan, dan egois. Namun aku tak berusaha menolak atau melarikan diri lagi. Hati kecilku bersorak. Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tanpa mereka ketahui.

Benar-benar sebuah lamaran yang tak romantis, aneh, dan menyebalkan. Namun itulah ciri khas dari seorang Utakata Uchiha—pria yang kubenci sekaligus kucintai. Mungkin rasa benciku kalah oleh rasa cintaku, karena pada akhirnya aku menerima pria itu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga maut yang akan memisahkan kami.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-THE END-**

* * *

**[A/N:]**

**Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. #Lap keringat#**

**Di chapter terakhir ini aku sengaja membuat hubungan keterikatan antara trio uchiha beserta para gadisnya yang telah muncul di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. **

**Itu tergantung pemikiran kalian sih. Chapter Utakata ini berakhir bahagia atau sebaliknya?**

**Untuk Kakashi kayaknya gak jadi aku bikin. Mentok di ide 'n moodnya hehe gomen ne minna :-p**

**Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfav &amp; memfoll, serta mereview ff ini. #_Ojigi_**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di chapter terakhir ini ya. #_Winks_**


End file.
